Lunatic's Holiday
by Miss-Panda-Bear
Summary: A one-shot about what the Joker does on his day off. It's a little OOC for the Joker. Please read and review.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Joker, or any of the character's associated with him. **

Insanity. Madness. Lunacy. All imply having a certain lack of reason.

Most people just assumed that the Joker was a victim to his own insanity. But most people don't listen. He'd always told them he wasn't insane or mad, but they just ignored him.

Those people had no idea how much it took to show them their flawed society, nor did they appreciate the efforts he made to show it to them. But even he needed a break from his alleged lunacy.

Today was the day for that so-called break. On the rare occasion even he liked to feel human, liked to bound by those rules he fought so hard to break. Some might call that in itself insane but he didn't care.

Dragging himself out of the bed, he let his feet fall to the cold floor. That was one of the things he hated about his human days, he felt everything he ignored as his other self. After this thought he willed his feet to move towards the bathroom.

Shrugging off the little clothing he wore, he stepped into the shower. Allowing himself the actual pleasure of enjoying the feeling of the water hitting his skin, seemingly easing away his other self. After he stepped out he wiped the fog-covered mirror off. To say he was shocked would be putting it mildly.

Jack hadn't seen himself in a while; he'd been behind that mask of makeup and blood for quite a few years. Without the greasy hair and makeup he actually passed for normal, the only things out of place were his scars, but they could be easily fixed.

Oh how the people of Gotham would be shocked if they found out their worst nightmare used to do makeup for a living. Yes, good old Jack had made quite a reputation as a special effects makeup artist, back in the day. But maybe it wasn't that surprising. He's use of explosives was always perfect and his makeup was always done in the proper way, as to strike fear into the wonderful people of Gotham.

After about ten minutes he'd successfully hidden that smile, which he hated. If it weren't for that smile he would probably be living a normal life. On second thought maybe not.

As soon as he exited the bathroom he went straight for the closet. It took him a while to find the bag he was looking for. After about five minutes of searching though he found it, under some of his favorite toys.

Jack unzipped it pulled out a pair of straight leg jeans, a white tank, boxers, a jacket, and a cruddy pair of slip on vans. He never wore anything the Joker had on his human days.

After dressing he walked out, his henchmen were to scared to question his attire or where he was going. As soon as he got outside he took in one deep breath, relishing his restricted freedom. Gotham would be able to sleep peacefully, at least for one night.

While walking down the streets of Gotham he became lost in the sea of people and his own thoughts. 'What to do today?' he thought to himself. He never really put too much thought or planning into what he did on his breaks. He just simply went with the flow of things, like he always did.

Today he felt a few strolls around the park, a visit to the zoo, a vanilla latte, a movie, and visit to McDonald's were in order. He noticed that he always went to McDonald's on his human days. It was probably just because he thought that Ronald McDonald was a creepy fucker.

By the end of the day he'd found his way into a bar. After knocking back a couple of beers he noticed a blonde that had been staring at him. He had to admit that she was good looking.

She had long blonde hair that had a curl to it, a nice chest, toned arms and legs, and a set of beautiful lips. Thinking of her lips made him lick his own unconsciously.

She'd notice him staring back, so she took it as a good sign and crossed the bar to sit beside him. "Hi there." she said cheerily. Almost to cheery for his taste, but he was on his way to being drunk so it didn't matter in that moment. "Hi." he responded back.

Everything after that was a blur. All he knew now was that she was lying on her bed naked, waiting for him. She grabbed the front of his jeans, pulling him closer. "Do you need some help?" she whispered impatiently. That was all the prompting Jack needed, in two seconds flat he was out of his clothes and on top of her.

Their lips crashed against one another's, each trying to get whatever the other was offering. He made his way down her neck sucking and nipping when he felt the need. When he got to her breasts he took special care to knead and suck each one until she was moaning under him. With one last kiss, he entered her. He took it slow wanting it to last; he didn't know when the opportunity would present itself again. With one final push he reached that high.

God, he had forgotten how good being human felt. With that last thought he drifted off into a peaceful sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the momentary source of comfort he'd found.

He woke early in the morning. Slowly gathered his things and left. His day of peace, comfort, and normalcy was over. It was time to go back to work, again.


End file.
